


Cry

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-31
Updated: 2003-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin lose each other ... again.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin watched Brian pull another trick from the dance floor. He hated watching Brian with tricks. He knew that if he wanted a relationship with Brian he would have to accept them, but having them thrown in his face was too much.

If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent

 

Justin wondered if Brian ever thought of him at all. He thought things were different after they got back together, but Brian’s tricking hadn’t decreased. He still flaunted his sexual conquests in front of Justin. He knew this would be a huge mistake. When he asked Brian to take him back he said he expected nothing, but he hoped he would get something.

Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave, now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Justin felt he gave Brian all that he could. He was tired. Watching his lover pick up trick after trick hurt him in a way one couldn’t explain. Justin thought Brian missed him after he left. He saw the fight with Michael and Lindsey told him how Brian had been hiring hustlers that resembled him. Now that they were back together, Brian was treating him like shit again. Justin wondered if Brian thought of him at all.

 

If your love could be caged, honey, I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine

Justin looked over the loft. All of his things were packed. He had tried for so long, but things never changed. Brian was still Brian. He felt bad about his expectations on the man. Even though he promised he wouldn’t, he expected things of the older man. If he had been honest they would have never gotten to where they were, but here they were.

Yeah... And you'd cry a little  
Die just a little  
And baby I would feel just a little less pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Justin was packing up the last of his things when the loft door opened. Brian was standing there, just watching him. He looked at the luggage and then looked at Justin with questions in his eyes.

Give it up, baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothins goin save me  
I can see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin’, give it a try  
I dont want pity  
I just want what is mine

“What are you doing?”  
“I’m leaving.”  
“Why?”  
“Brian, you don’t really want me here, so I am going to leave.”  
Justin was forcing his hand in a way he hadn’t thought possible. No words would pass through his lips. He watched as his blonde lover carried his luggage out of their home.

 

Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
I gave, now I'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me

Yeah... Cry just a little for me

Woo ooo, could you cry a little for me

Yeah, yeah

* * *

Cry: Music and Lyrics by Angie Arpaio


End file.
